


Exeunt

by carmenfoster14



Series: Dear Carmen/ Dear Julia [3]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: :), F/F, carmen messed up, jules is angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: Jules has set her mind and her will, she is leaving
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Series: Dear Carmen/ Dear Julia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921549
Kudos: 18





	Exeunt

I was all alone. I was young. Carmen was like wine, heady, opiate. She was lovely, but... intoxicating. Her love was so... much. But then, all of a sudden, the rose-colored glasses were lifted from my eyes. I saw all the red flags. I saw what I should've before.

"So, my little dove, I'm afraid I am leaving."

"I am not the fool I was when I was younger. I could see your lies, your beauty leading only to destruction. Your love was...warm and bright, devouring everything," I told her.

"Julia, I'm-"

"No. I can't trust what you say when you're upset. Later, when we're both older and V.I.L.E. is defeated, maybe we can try again. But not now. My love, I'm so sorry, but alas, I'm leaving."

Even when she chased me. Even when she ran with relentless ire. I wouldn't let her back in. No. Not yet.


End file.
